


Mall Hours.

by fujoshikoi



Series: The CEO and his husband, the famous Vitenka [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor, CEO Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Lingerie, M/M, Rich Katsuki Yuuri, Sexy Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Tired Chris, Top Yuuri, sexy AU, sinning again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: First times.There is always a first time for everything.First date.First boyfriend.First kiss.For Victor, Yuuri was all his firsts - including this.First time to buy/wear a lingerie.###Victor buys a lingerie and ended up doing a show.





	Mall Hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My second SIN.
> 
> Forgive me, this was not thought through.
> 
> Nonetheless, E N J O Y.

_First times._

  
There is always a first time for everything.

  
First date.

  
First boyfriend.

  
First kiss.

  
For Victor, Yuuri was all his firsts - including this.

First time to buy/wear a lingerie.

To think this just started because he heard from his husband’s secretary that his husband was invited to the lingerie fashion show, and that they already sent the RSVP!

 _‘God, it makes my blood boil’_ he thought as he dragged his best friend Chris around the mall.

“Look! Is this one better? Or… is this one better?” he asked as he held two garments in his hands. He was holding a rose pink colored satin and lace romper in his hand that dips a lot, around the chest area while on his other hand, he holds a black bra and lacy black shorts with matching satin and lace kimono top.

“They’re both good Victor… just like the other ones” was the tired reply of his friend.

He couldn’t blame him. They’ve been at this for four hours with no break. And he’s really thankful for his friend but there’s just no way that he’d give up now.

He sighed.

“I’m sorry Chris, I know you’re tired but… can we go to the other shops?” he asked, knowing fully that they’ve already went to all the stores selling lingeries at _least_ twice.

But before he heard his best friend protest, they both turn their heads as they heard a very familiar voice by the door.

“Victor? Chris? What are you two doing here?” he heard his husband asked.

“Yuuri? Oh thank god you’re here! Please please please tell me you have time to accompany your husband here because I’m going bald in frustration here! He dragged me to ALL the stores since this morning and he hasn’t bought A SINGLE THING! EVEN IF I TOLD HIM THAT THEY LOOK GOOD!” Victor heard Chris yell which made him wince as he turned red looking away from his husband.

He heard the clacking of Yuuri’s dress shoes on the ground before it stops right in front of him.

“Is this true Victor?” he heard his husband asked.

“Is it true that you dragged Chris since this morning to -” his husband started while he cut him off with a small, “Yes”

A sigh.

He heard a sigh coming from his husband which made him turn to look at him but only catching his husband turning towards Chris.

“I’m so sorry Chris, you can leave now, I’ll take over from here” he heard Yuuri say as he bit his lower lip.

Yuuri must be furious, he thought, _‘I'm wasting our money on some silly lingerie just because I got jealous - that show hasn’t even started yet.’_

He thanked Chris as the Swiss said goodbye heading over the promised free lunch cared of by Yuuri, to be paid by the secretary.

When he couldn’t see Chris anymore in the crowd, he turned to his husband who was giving a hand signal to his bodyguards.

“Close the shop and step out … all of you” he heard his husband order as he stared dumbfoundedly as the shop owner frantically searched for the keys of the shop as Yuuri’s bodyguards escorted everyone out of the shop before pulling the metallic window down, making the inside of the shop devoid of any human being except him and his husband.

He’s dead meat for sure, he thought, as he listened to his husband fourth? Or was it his fifth sigh before walking towards the couch previously occupied by Chris and turning towards him.

“So? What is this about Victor?” he heard Yuuri asked him.

Could he tell him?

Should he tell him?

He was debating a lot in his mind but then eventually gave up and opened his mouth.

“You RSVP’ed to a lingerie show” he said, his voice devoid of emotion as both his hands fell to his side.

He wanted to cry.

Especially when he saw the confused face of his husband dawn in clarity and understanding.

“So? You got jealous? Did you want to go or -” his husband tried as if testing him, but Victor has already made it this far, he doesn’t think he’d get away with lying in this situation anyway so he gave a sigh of his own and locked eyes with his husband as he answered, “No, I don’t want to go. I was jealous because there will be girls. Younger, with firmer skin - that’s what I’m jealous of, maybe - maybe taking you awa -”

“So, what about that romper? Do you like it?” his husband suddenly cut him off, as if hating the idea of whatever Victor’s gonna say next.

“The - the romper? This one?” he asked dumbly as he held the romper up to show his husband before adding, “It’s okay but I don’t think it will fit? But it’s pink so...” he contemplated, turning the lingerie in his hand, this way and that.

“Wear it” his husband told him as if giving him a command, taking a magazine from the coffee table and going through it.

“Now?” his husband must be insane! This is a very short number and yet - he saw his husbands eyes sparkling under his lashes, and that made him reach a conclusion.

“Okay” he replied before turning and closing the curtains.

  
###

  
“Uh.. Yuuri? Can you please get me a larger size? I don’t think it will fit” he asked after a while.

It’s been more than 10 minutes and he’s still struggling to get inside the romper.

He didn’t hear anything coming from the other side of the curtain and just assumed that his husband was going to get him another one, he tried to start and take off the romper when the curtains were pushed to the side making him jump.

“What’s the problem with it?” he heard Yuuri asked as he felt his husbands hands land firmly on his ass, “I’d say it’s a good fit” he heard his husband say again as the latter started fondling his ass.

“Change into the other one?” he heard Yuuri say before he was slapped in the butt.

“Ow! What was that for?” he asked, face flushed as he remembered the less than a minute ass appreciation of his husband, ‘Okay, this goes to the to buy pile’ he thought mentally as he listened to his husband reply.

“For trying to hide that ass from me” was the smug reply of his husband who sat back down on the couch before saying, “Change, and don’t close the curtains this time”

‘DEFINITELY on the to buy pile’ he thought as he flushed even more before throwing a sultry look (he hoped he looked sultry) at his husband and saying, “Pervert” playfully and smiling as he heard his husband mutter, “Only for you my Vitya, only for you”

And that’s how the show began.

From Victor changing from lingerie to lingerie - getting bolder and bolder with his choices as he watched his husband slowly palming himself through his clothed trousers to Victor wearing a lingerie as he give his husband a blowjob on the couch - wearing a bumless garter panty, completely exposing his backside, everything escalated quickly.

“You know I only love you, right Vitya?” he heard his husband asked as he continued to bob his head on his husband’s member, ignoring the ways his eyes pricked a little from tears.

“You know I only have eyes for you, right?” his husband continued as he gave Victor’s hair a few tugs.

“Is there a better mouth than my Vitya? A better lover? A better partner?” he heard Yuuri asked, this time, tugging his hair harshly, completely pulling him out from his ministrations as he tried to croak an answer.

“I - there’s no one. Only I can satisfy my Yuuri” he answered as he whined.

“That’s right. Because my Vitya is perfect, isn’t he?” his Yuuri asked again pulling him up and sitting Victor at his lap and whispering to him, “Change back to your clothes darling, we’re gonna continue this at our house” and that made Victor pause.

“We haven’t cumme -” he started before moaning as Yuuri held his nipples and pinched hard before asking, “If we start here, I’d need to close the whole mall because of how loud we are, and I’d lose profit, won’t I Vitenka?” and that made him flush.

He took three deep breaths before he was able to pull himself out of his husband’s lap and walked towards the changing room.

He just managed to pull his shirt over when he heard Yuuri call after, “Don’t bother changing your panties, I like that one” and that made him giddy and embarrassed at the same time, but happy mostly, that his husband enjoyed his impromptu show.

As soon as he pulled up his pants, Yuuri informed the guards to open the store again. He told the clerk he’d be buying two of each of their lingeries in Victor’s size before ordering his secretary to do the same in all the other stores.

Victor was flustered by how many he got and tried to return the second copies of the same lingerie when Yuuri suddenly pulled him and whispered, “What do you do when I’ve torn your first copies from your body? Reserves are important my Vitya” and that was the end of that conversation.

In the end, he guesses that he won - being his husband cancelled his RSVP to that lingerie show and asked his secretary to attend alone and cancelled all his other meetings for the day just so he could stay with him as soon as possible.

And of course, they didn’t make it to the house before they were all over each other.

The driver learned to close the window to the backseat and up the volume of the songs he plays when his bosses were together - rules of survival, he calls it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
